That's how you keep her alive
by Bones on the brain
Summary: tempe and seeley are young kids when they first meet. it's a story about strong friendship and trust. some chaps are flash backs of when they first met but i'll tell you which ones they are. R&R enjoy bones belongs to fox not me . rated T for language


So BB are kids now and best friends until disaster strikes gonna be shortish and sweet chaps

_So BB are kids now and best friends until disaster strikes gonna be shortish and sweet chaps. Plz R&R oh and might be awhile before I update again because I broke my arm and its hard to type so don't kill me for spelling mistakes Jennie xoxoxox_

That's how you keep her alive

Late September the last day of summer for Temperance and Seeley.

They were both sitting on the edge of the lake near their houses together talking about their summer activities, swimming and riding their bikes into the water off their home made ramp.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow" Tempe looked up from the water

"Umm, yeah I guess so but ahh you know the guys they think its weird I hang out with you, but I'll definitely see you at the weekend ok" seeley looked a Tempe watching her facial expression, she didn't show one

"Oh yeah ok I'll see you at the weekend then" she got up and made her way home

'Yeah the weekend' seeley sighed to himself, they had been together every hour of every day for three months. 'The weekend'

Monday came the next day and so did school. Getting on the bus from her house Tempe saw seeley sitting with all his friends, looking at him she moved to her own seat at the back of the bus on her own.

"So, G-man what did you do over summer" asked Dan one of seeleys best friends

"Nothing just hung-out by myself, you?"

"Football camp, total bore I was way better than everyone there"

Tempe was listening to his conversation and even though she was 'socially dumb' as everyone called her, she caught in that he didn't mention her at all not even once.

The bus pulled up and they all got off and entered the school. Temperance loved learning but she hated school, the only friend she ever had gotten expelled last year for inappropriate behaviour that friend of course was Miss Angela Montenegro.

The first day was as usual seeley and his friends would come by and one would knock her books out of her hands and seeley would just laugh with the rest of them.

"Hey watch where your going geek" Dan laugh as Tempe bent down to pick up her books

"Get lost Dan, it's not funny anymore" Tempe scowled at him

"Owwwww, I'm sooo scared, come on guys you still think it's funny" they all nodded except seeley. "Don't you seal?" Seeley looked at Tempe "don't you?"

"Ummm, yeah it's really funny" Tempe stared at him

"Thought so" Dan knocked her books down again

"Rat bastard!" Tempe shouted "just leave me alone, or else"

"Or else what? Huh what are you gonna do, come on lads lets go" Tempe watched them walked away.

"I'll get my brother to pound on you" she shouted after them. "I will, you just see"

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, Saturday morning seeley knocked on Tempe's front door the hard oak echoed through the woods

"What do you want?" Tempe opened the door

"It's the weekend" he smiled at her

"And that's supposed to change how you acted during the week is it?

"I'm sorry ok but its not my fault"

"I think it is"

"Please forgive me"

"Fine but just…. Nothing it doesn't matter come on lets go to the lake"

"Thanks Tempe" he ran after her towards the lake

"I have to forgive you you're my friend" she laughed standing on the end of their ramp

"Yeah you do" he ran into her and they both fell into the water laughing

"Hey look there's my bike" she pointed under the water, near the end of summer Tempe's bike sank and they couldn't find it

"Yeah I see it" taking a deep breath seeley dived under the water, Tempe followed

After almost twenty dives they managed to pull her bike to shore

"Ha-ha it's a bit rusty" they laughed

"I've got an idea we can fix it up" seeley sat on it and tried to peddle but the rust coated chain stayed put and the bike with seeley on top fell back into the water

"ha-ha are you alright" Tempe pulled him out

He spat out water and laughed "yes but I think the bikes going to take a bit of work"

"well we've got all week umm weekend"

"yeah so lets get it back to your house" Tempe nodded and they walked back together soaking wet carrying the bike because the wheels wouldn't move.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so I know it probably doesn't make much sense now but it will when I put up some more chaps. D please read and review

Jennie xoxoxox


End file.
